From Knowing Eyes
by Rjklimklowitz
Summary: The lives Final fantasy characters when they don't have to save the world. Tifa is a major character. AU. no specific pairings YET. Fun stuff in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own any of the contents of Final Fantasy VII. And another thing, this does not correlate to the game, and Tifa's father in this story is Zangan, the Martial Arts teacher. Cloud is a horn ball and...Wait. I'll stop there. I can't give summaries on ALL the characters... I have only introduced two of them—so far. **

The sun of Costa del Sol was hot. She lay there listening to the waves of the crystal blue water rise and fall. What was she to do with the rest of her day? Her father was out of town recruiting new students and she had the Villa all to herself for the time being. She shifted her weight to her back. The red cloth of her bikini top hardly covered up her ample 20th birthday presents.

Guys who walked past her had to refrain from their desire. Tifa was well known in Costal del Sol, but most of the natives there didn't talk to her in fear of rejection. She was rich, beautiful, the daughter of a martial artist/ weaponry master, and had high expectations as far as men. Despite her status, however, she didn't have the perfect reputation.

She sat up and brushed the sand from her body. The quick movements made the guy's eyes travel to her chest. Noticing this, she gave them a provocatively innocent smile and brushed it off quicker, making the movement intensify. One of the guys watching got up and picked up her belongings for her. Arching her back inward, she pushed her chest out a little farther for his viewing pleasure. She kindly took her things and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as her smile grew. Licking her lips, she brushed past him. He about lost it. He quickly composed himself and followed her as if she were an addictive drug.

"You're...you're welcome Miss Tifa." He stuttered. "I...I...Can I walk you home?" He

hoped... he _prayed _she would say 'yes'. She could see it in his eyes. The look reminded her of a puppy she once had that gave her the same look when he wanted food. She giggled.

"He, he. Sure you can. I live in that villa over there." She pointed off in the direction of the biggest Villa in the area. The structure stood beyond some of the tallest palm trees. "Oh yeah, call me Tifa."

The man put his hand over his forehead to shield his eyes as he observed it. "Oh. Okay. Tifa, wow, you live _there_. How long have you been living here?" He already knew, but he wanted to talk to her as much as he could. How often did the hottest and richest girl in the town talk to him? She didn't even so much as look at him before, now she was talking to him!

She wondered why he asked her that. He was the stalker that always stood a close distance when she went out. He even looked up to her window at night before she went to sleep! If she wasn't able to defend herself, she wouldn't even be talking to the guy right now, but hey, she was bored. He wasn't all that ugly either. He didn't look like the natives. His skin would be light if not for the tan, and he had messy blonde hair...If she didn't know better, he almost looked familiar.

"Hmm... For about 10 years now. You?" She observed his bare chest and sun kissed hair. She licked her lips again.

He noticed the gesture and had to take a deep breath or else he'd explode right in front of her. "Uhh... about 5 years I guess. I came here with my instructor, but I left...So now I'm just hanging around working at a shop taking it easy."

She stopped in her tracks. The sudden movement caused him to walk into her. The impact of the touch caused an uncontrollable grunt to escape his throat, but he covered it up with a cough. She turned to face him.

"Wait a minute. You came with an instructor? Tell me, have you practiced weapon training in my Villa?"

He didn't know where this was going. He remembered the villa perfectly well. The fighting, the weapon training...Her... He decided not to say a direct 'yes' or 'no.' It would blow his whole 'I don't know you yet?' cover. "Umm...maybe. I don't know. Perhaps if you show me, I'll be able to tell you."

She ignored the last part of the statement and continued on. "If you have, then you came with my father. Once a year, he goes around the world and brings back people with fighting potential and betters their skills. Were you a student of a man named Zangan Lockheart?"

He didn't really want to talk about this anymore. If she figured out he was kicked out for his unruly behavior, and bad fighting skills, she'd probably think more lowly of him than she already did. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want her to read his fears.

"Yes! That's right! And you are _his_ daughter!" He said overly enthusiastically, "Wow." He looked up as if he was just finding out. "I guess I never noticed before. So where were you all those days I was there?"

She giggled again. She knew that 'I guess I never noticed' thing was untrue. He was practically her shadow at one point.

"I was probably in there helping the guys or out on the beach. My father is my master as well. He teaches me all of his martial arts skills. Sometimes I help him. Sometimes I don't."

"Oh...well that's cool. So...Are you alone when you're father isn't there?" Finally. He changed the subject. He wanted to know about her, not her father.

"Hmm..." She wondered just where he was going with that question. "I manage just fine. I'm used to it, really. If I really need company, I go out and get it."

He halted, and stood there looking at her in disbelief. She smiled at the gesture. "Get what?" He asked. He heard of her reputation, but he didn't realize it was true. She gave him a 'you know what I am talking about' look and started walking again. He stood there calling after her. "W-Wait! What do you..." He trailed off.

He was interested now. In all his 21 years, he never met a woman like her. So beautiful, rich, and ... '_easy'-_going. Not even realizing it, he was following her again. From the looks of it, she was beginning to taunt him...No. She was taunting him from the beginning. Now he could not deny her wishes even if she was the devil luring him into a pit of Hell. He was, as 'they' call it, entranced...

AN: Hi all. Of course ya'll probably know me as the one who starts stories, then doesn't update them for months at a time...WELL...I am sorry. I just don't have the time to write 10 pages of greatness as I once did. So for now, I'm keeping it shorter, but not very short. _ And in case you haven't realized, the dude who's with walking with Tifa is Cloud. I didn't reveal his name yet for a reason..._

I have started this story because the plot isn't strong as of now. That means I can have fun with it. (trust me, no random events will happen, so don't get discouraged) I decided to not make any specific pairings yet, but trust me. _No one in the story is completely innocent_. Be prepared for appearances from other characters as well as juiciness.


	2. The Blonde and the Babysitter

**DISCLAIMER:::: SEE CHAPTER UNO (1)**

CHAPTER 2: **The Blonde and the Babysitter**

Commotion could be heard all throughout the villa. Zangan walked in and looked around to find the source of the commotion. It was obviously not on the first floor because he could hear a banging sound over his head.

Walking up the steps, he could hear faint cries—womanly cries. _'Tifa'_ he thought before quickening his pace. As he walked down the long hall of the second floor, he kicked through each door, right to left.

"Tifa?! Are you alright!" He shouted, but she didn't seem to acknowledge him. "Tifa! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He called even louder._' She must be in trouble!' _Whenhe came to the last door, it was cracked. Whoever was hurting his daughter was in for it. He decided he would enter the room stealthy so he could do a surprise attack on him. _'Stupid...Anyone smart would have at least locked the door...' _he thought while he quietly opened it an inch. He raised his fists as if he were to strike, but when he entered, he nearly collapsed from shock.

His daughter had her legs pinned tightly around this blonde-haired man who was fiercely grinding into her thighs. Her hands had a tight grip on his behind, and her head was lolled back as cries escaped from her hoarse throat. His hands roamed all up her body from navel to chest. Over all the noise they were making—the creaking bed, the cries, the moans—she must have not heard her father walk in. The _both_ of them seemed oblivious to his presence. Somewhere within the 3.854 seconds before taking action, he somehow had time to make the mental note that in all his 53 years he has never seen the deed done so grotesquely.

When time caught up to him he immediately grabbed the man by his hair and hurled him off his daughter into the carpeted floor. After hearing the big 'thump' of his body hitting the floor forcefully, she gave a startled scream before quickly grabbing the sheets up to cover her exposed body.

"GET OFF HER YOU SWINE!" Zangan turned his head to Tifa. "WHAT IS THIS!? LITTLE SLUT! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS?!" In the time it took Zangan to quiet his shouting, the Blonde haired man managed to get his pants on. He directed towards him again, this time with pure evil in his hazel eyes. "GET OUT! IF YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN, I WILL END YOUR LIFE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Tifa was in a state of disbelief. She wanted to scream at her father for marching into her room and butting into her business, but the words were trapped in her soar throat. She watched as the guy ran out of her room, being bullied by her father every step of the way with threats and curses. Once the blonde was long out of the house, she looked at her father who was still looking out the doorway to ensure his exit. Sensing her eyes on him, he slowly turned and glared at her.

"Who was that?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to speak to her or not.

She looked down, and opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but soon froze when she realized that she didn't even know his name. "I...I don't know. He was a friend. That is all."

He turned back and looked at the hall seen through the opened door. The laugh that escaped his mouth was not an amused one. "You mean to tell me you do not even know his name?!"

He marched over to her and violently lifted her chin. "Look at me!" he commanded. "SO you don't know his name, huh? Well I will tell you. His name is Cloud Strife. I commanded him not long ago but he was a weakling with not one ounce of determination for his work." He let go of her face. "I do not want you to even look at such weaklings, Tifa...And..." Zangan paused, and then shook his head in utter disappointment. "And to pull something like you just did not even soils your reputation, but soils your whole life! I will not have you living in MY house being a filthy little SLUT!"

When Zangan figured out she didn't have anything to say, he continued. "So how long has this been going on?" He wanted to know how many times she pulled this and with whom she was doing it with.

She glared at him in disbelief. Her tone was bravely sharp. "That's a lowly question to ask, Sir. How _dare_ you call me a slut! For your information, I have not been doing this like it's some kind of casual thing! I _swear_ on Mother's grave this is the first time!"

She lied. He wasn't there most of the time anyways. What proof would he have to make these judgments?

He knew she was lying, but he had no proof to support his suspicions.

He smacked her across her pale cheek causing it to flush red. "First of all, girl, _you do not talk to me with that saucy little tone_. Second of all, if you _EVER _swear on your mother's grave again, I will dig _yours_."

He marched towards the exit of the room. Before he completely exited, he spoke more casual. "Oh yes, I had my suspicions, so I hired someone to look over you while I am gone. I am set to be gone next week, so she'll be here. I suggest you treat her kindly." He slammed the door and marched down the steps.

She could hear his steps fade as he went down. She pulled the sheets off her body and headed towards her shower room. As she turned on the water, she watched it fill the tub. The water from her teary eyes dropped, joining the water in the bath. "Damn him!" she yelled as she stood and punched the tile of the bathroom wall before plopping herself in the steaming water.

* * *

During the last days her father was home, Tifa did not leave her room until the dead of the night. Night clubs lived all hours of the night, but it was full of tourists more than residents. Most of the rich inhabitants went to bed at earlier hours and lived during sunlit hours rather than moonlit hours. It was quite easy for her to sneak out, especially since her father retired to bed at the early hour of eleven.

When she was sure he was asleep, she quietly walked down the stairs. There was no creaking noise from the steps because they were solid marble. She had to hug the polished, wooden railing in the darkness so she would not lose her footing; a fall down marble stairs does not result in anything but tragedy. When she made it down, it was easier to see due to all the open space and the long windows with moonlight flashing through. The weapons her father had hung on the walls cast eerie shadows across the open space, so she quickened her pace to the door. In the dead quiet of the house, her heels echoed fiercely on the stone floor, so she took them off. To her bare feet, the floor was so cold it felt as if she were walking on solid blocks of ice.

When she finally reached the door, she carefully opened it to not make any sound and left for the night life.

The nightlife Tifa participated in was not usually the life a girl her age would join in. She walked into the club and immediately got invited to go to the "VIP" room, a room that usually contained all the "fun" that most people going out for a good time never noticed. It was not her first time being there, so she had no hesitations. When she entered the room, the usual 5 people were there. She did not know their names, but she knew what they were all about. Who cared about their names and their life story? She wasn't planning to marry them.

Across the room, a giant man well over 6ft sat with a cigar loosely hanging from his right hand called to her.

"Hey dere Babe. How ya doin'?" An older man with a highly expensive leather coat, with metal embroidery signaled for her to sit on his lap. She grinned at him and sat where he directed. Even in the intense bodily heat of the room, he never took the jacket off. Tifa knew it was because he had ugly, vicious battle wounds under it. She rubbed his bare chest underneath the coat.

"I've been okay I guess. I have a babysitter now." She giggled and rubbed her hands up his hard muscular chest. The uplifted skin from the scars made the touch more interesting. Some traveled perfectly thin and straight down to his lower stomach...like a sword wound.

"Uh oh. What chu do now? You be gettin' inta trouble?" He pulled her small body closer to his. He pulled out a package full of white powder and poured a little on his index finger. "Dis what chu came for?" He asked, putting his powdered finger up to her nose.

She inhaled it readily and giggled. "Yep." She reached for the whole package, but he snatched it away. Her laughter came to a halt and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Nah-ah. You think I'm jes' gonna give it to you like dat?" He looked at the others in the room. "Give us a few minutes." Knowing what his gaze meant, they left without question.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, completely perplexed at the situation.

"Pay back. I give you what you want; you give me what I want." He got up and locked the door and began to unbutton his dark green pants.

"And if I don't?" she questioned. She had no intention of doing this. More than anything she wanted to leave, but if she left without "giving him what he wanted", then she would not only leave without what she came for, but she very well could lose her life.

"Heh, heh, heh. If I was in your shoes, Girly, I wouldn't be askin' dat." His laugh was not at all funny. If anything, it was frightening.

She gulped as he strode in her direction.

* * *

The next morning was clear and vibrant. People walked on the streets gracefully no matter how rough the hangover. All but one...

Tifa walked in slow dragging strides. She knocked into many people and they gave her startled, worried looks. Her makeup from the previous night was smeared all over her face. Her heels were in her left hand and the small package balled up in the other. The straps of her red dress seeped down her shoulders and fell lower with each step. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was soaked with tears. Her hair was stringy and ragged, full of knots. She did expect him to want her to be friendly with him, but not THAT friendly. Her naivety angered her. Why didn't she defend herself? Isn't that what all her training was for? No. Not even her hard training could beat down a man like that. He was a monster...in more ways than one. She took a deep breath. She never meant to fall asleep. Now she didn't know how she was going to get past her father.

"FUCK!" She shouted, before running towards the direction of the house. The sudden outburst caused the elderly people near by to grab their chest and gasp in shock.

Upon her arrival to the house, she spotted her father standing with a girl about her age. Her hair was light brown, but her face was too far away to describe. Neither of them noticing her, she hid behind a near-by car and listened in.

He was walking with the girl towards the door way with his hand on her shoulder. From the looks of it, the girl wasn't paying attention to him, but to her surroundings. He did not care, however, because he seemed to be well involved in conversation. Tifa couldn't help but thinking that he could probably have a conversation with a wall, as long as it stood there in front of him. She listened carefully to his words.

"...I fear I no longer know exactly _who_ my daughter is. You will not believe what I caught her doing just 4 days ago. I hope you...can change her. She has been in her room for the past few days, totally missing her lessons and secluding herself from _everyone_. She will not speak to me, she will not speak to anyone." He sighed. "Please help me with her." Zangan guided the girl of about 22 towards the entrance to the 4 story villa.

She never saw such a huge house before in her life. Her mouth hung open unconsciously as she observed it. Not only the size of the monstrous house caught her attention, but she was in awe to ALL her surroundings. The sun cast a golden light on the whole land and the trees were so tropically green and healthy that she wanted to touch them to make sure she was not dreaming. She could smell the ocean breeze that blew her hair back, giving her a feeling nothing short of serenity. Taking another deep breath, she turned her head reassure the troubled Zangan.

"Mr. Zangan, I'm sure all she needs is a good friend...someone she can talk to. Please don't worry about her. I'll try my best to keep her in line, but I can't promise you that I will be able to do it."

He grabbed the door to the house and pushed it open. "You're right. Just promise me you will teach her some morals." He laughed. "I guess I should show you around, now shouldn't I."

They disappeared into the house and Tifa was still in her listening position around the car. That girl was no older than she. Why did her father hire someone like THAT to watch over her. She shook her head. '_Yeah right._ _I'm going to turn that goody-goody's world upside down.'_ She thought bitterly.

AN: The second chapter. The reasons for the 'R' rating is obvious. Drugs, limited sexual content, and soon some violence ( the good stuff). Since I can't post NC-17 content, it won't go as in-depth as I'd like, but oh well. People need to stop getting so offended over that kind of stuff...its part of human life...er.. maybe not the drugs, but you know what I mean. IM sure you can guess who the babysitter girl is. I can't write a story and leave out my two favorite characters. My other favorite is coming soon. (Hint: he has a big masamune!)


End file.
